


Incompatible

by akapolarbear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Coming Out, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Makoto is fucking stupid, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Valentine's Day, at one point Byakuya talks about sheep, it wasn't planned it just kinda happened, pls be patient with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akapolarbear/pseuds/akapolarbear
Summary: Makoto didn't have a crush on Byakuya.He couldn't have a crush on Byakuya.Byakuya was a guy; Makoto liked girls. They were...incompatible, in every sense of the word.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i felt compelled to post something on Valentine's, and then i remembered i had this buried in my docs from last year, so I guess now's as good a time as any to start this fic.

Makoto had never really given much thought to Valentine's Day before. He never really  _had_  to, to be fair; he'd never had a real serious girlfriend before and he was way too shy and embarrassed to even think about confessing to any of the girls he had serious crushes on growing up. Knowing his luck, he'd probably screw it up horribly and make a total idiot of himself, and then she'd end up never wanting to talk to him again.   
  
As a result, his love life was basically nonexistent and there were no girls clamoring to shower him with their affections when February 14th rolled around. Heck, the closest he'd ever gotten to that was one year in middle school where Komaru had given him chocolate and a card that read, "I love you, Valentine," only with the word Valentine hastily scribbled out in marker and replaced with "Big Brother" instead. She probably only did it because even she noticed from a mile away that he had no romantic exploits to speak of. It was a nice thought, at least.  
  
His track record with Valentine's continued to stay more or less consistent during his school years, right up until he was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. He hadn't imagined that something as simple as transferring schools could've had such a big effect on how he viewed the holiday, but there was just something about the camaraderie he felt with his new classmates that put the day in a whole new perspective. Maybe it was because they were at a boarding school and were all away from home, but his class felt like a tight-knit group, almost like a second family while he was separated from his mom, dad, and sister.  
  
It was that closeness that made Valentine's during his first year at Hope's Peak...kind of fun. Since they were all friends, there was no pressure about confessing to crushes or any of that. In fact, the girls didn't even seem to care about the romantic aspect and were more willing to just give out chocolate to the guys they considered their best friends.   
  
He'd gotten a few gifts himself from a couple girls; Sayaka, Kyoko, Junko, even Mukuro, which he'd been kind of shocked about. Hifumi had been given chocolate from Celeste, though she made sure to emphasize to him and everyone else that it was by no means a romantic gesture; she simply saw fit to use the opportunity as a means of gracing him with some compensation for all the times in which he had bent to her demands for tea. Hifumi had been so over the moon, though, that Makoto isn't sure how much of that he'd actually caught. Even Hiro had been offered a gift of chocolate from Hina - the older man had been so excited and, if Makoto's remembering correctly, her reaction had been to sigh with a smile and say, "Well, I guess you aren't the  _worst_  guy in our class, so..."  
  
By the time classes had ended for the day, it seemed every guy in their class had been given at least one gift by a girl. Or...every guy except for one.  
  
At the time of the final bell and everyone began packing up, Byakuya Togami was leaving class empty-handed, at least in terms of Valentine's Day presents. However, that isn't to say he'd been totally neglected; Toko had certainly  _tried_  to offer him her affections in the form of a gift, but before she'd even been given the chance to speak, he was quick to shoot her down. Makoto had been present at the time of rejection and could still remember Byakuya's exact words.  
  
"Even if your very existence didn't disgust me, I wouldn't have any desire to accept whatever gifts or affection you tried bestowing on me in the first place. If you still haven't gotten it through your head by now, allow me to repeat: you and I are incompatible, in every sense of the word. Now,  _leave_ ; even looking at you is making me sick."  
  
Though he hadn't said as much directly, the underlying message of just what he had meant was clear to anyone even passingly familiar with the name Byakuya Togami.  
  
_Incompatible, in every sense of the word_.  
  
Byakuya isn't in the slightest interested in women.  
  
It isn't a fact that Byakuya is particularly outgoing with - he didn't exactly go around finding a way to insert the information into every conversation he was a part of, and he wasn't the type to go sporting any kind of rainbow patterned accessories - but it was something he made sure others knew, probably in an attempt to ward off any unwanted female advances. Not that that had worked in the case of one Toko Fukawa, who it seemed was so blinded by the idea of her romantic fantasy to realize that the boy she had set her sights on wasn't attracted to girls.  
  
Something about the scenario this Valentine's Day had made Makoto...sad, he realizes as he packs away his books into his bag. The reason that Byakuya had rejected Toko's gift was that she had clearly meant it as a romantic gesture and he had no desire to lead her on, given the obvious reasons. But Makoto's sure that, if it had been another girl that approached him, one who had made it clear that she wasn't attracted to him but simply wanted to include him in with the rest of the class's fun, Byakuya might've been more receptive. He probably wouldn't've outright insulted her and maybe even would've accepted the gift, albeit in his own cocky, rich boy sort of way.  
  
But...Makoto thinks back to Hina's gift to Hiro and the words she'd said to him: "I guess you aren't the  _worst_  guy in our class."  
  
It's no secret just who Hina was referring to when she said that. It's also no secret that just about everyone else in their class agreed with her on that. Byakuya isn't exactly...popular among his classmates. That's probably why no girl aside from Toko even thought to offer him anything.  
  
Makoto honestly doesn't think that Byakuya's all that bad, but then again, Makoto's one of the only people who went out of his way to associate with Byakuya.   
  
Early on in the school year, Makoto had tried reaching out to him, because the blond always spent so much time alone and separated from the rest of the class that Makoto couldn't help but think that he must be lonely. Byakuya had shooed him away, and not without slinging a fair share of insults first. At that point, Makoto could've just written him off, agreed with the rest of his classmates that Byakuya was nothing but a jerk who wasn't worth wasting time on.   
  
But...Makoto refused to let that be the answer. He figured that there had to be something more to Byakuya, right? That no one was that mean for no reason, right? There had to be a way to get through to him, and...maybe if Makoto made it clear that he was there for him, maybe then Byakuya would be willing to open up a little. Maybe?  
  
So, Makoto came back the next day, despite Byakuya not giving him any real reason to. He came back, again and again, and though the insults didn't dwindle, slowly but surely, Byakuya's resistance did. Makoto was no longer told to leave the moment Byakuya saw him approach, the scathing bite to all of Byakuya's word's dulled by a fraction, and after a while, they finally started having actual conversations. And yeah, most of them tended to be  _about_  Byakuya, but he found that he kind of liked talking to Byakuya. He didn't always understand everything they talked about and he could do without all the insults and sarcasm peppered in, but...this was making progress, right?  
  
After all this time, he still wasn't sure they were necessarily  _friends_ , but they were at least definitely acquaintances by now and that was at least closer to him than anyone else in the class could claim to be. And because they're "acquaintances", Makoto can't help but feel bad about Byakuya being left out. He may not have been all that nice of a person, but Makoto still thinks he deserves better.  
  
And that's when, as he throws the last of his books into his backpack, he gets an idea. It's maybe a little silly and really spur of the moment, but he figures that, if no one else is going to give Byakuya a gift on Valentine's Day, then maybe  _he_  should. Yeah, Valentine's was supposed to be a day where  _girls_  were supposed to be the one doing the gifting, but it's the thought that's supposed to count, right? Besides, he just wanted to make sure that Byakuya knew that he had someone in his class who was thinking about him, someone who  _wasn't_  a stalker. It wouldn't be all  _that_  weird, right?  
  
That's the thinking that spurs Makoto into action, but then he comes to realize that in order to give a gift, you first actually need a gift to give. It's too late to run off campus down to a store, especially on Valentine's Day itself, and he doesn't exactly have all that much money in his wallet anyway, so that idea immediately gets thrown out. He can't just give away one of the presents he got, because if the girl that gave it to him found out about it, she might be upset or take it the wrong way and he isn't looking to hurt anyone's feelings.  
  
All in all, he isn't particularly left with all too many options, but he also isn't willing to give up on the idea altogether. In the end, given his budget and how strapped for time he is, the best plan he can think of is stopping by the school store and buying a chocolate bar from the vending machine. He isn't oblivious to how lame of a gift it is, but...it's the thought that counts. He keeps repeating that in his head like a mantra so he doesn't scrap the whole plan,  _it's the thought that counts, it's the thought that counts, it's the thought that counts..._  
  
Makoto's on his way back to his dorm to maybe figure out what exactly he's going to say when he catches sight of just the person he needs to see. Byakuya is standing in from of his own dorm room with keys in hand, which is enough to cause a shot of panic through Makoto. He'd known Byakuya long enough by now to figure out that when Byakuya went back to his room for the day, it typically meant that he was done interacting with others and didn't want to be disturbed unless in the rare case of emergency.  
  
If Makoto didn't act now, then he didn't know if he would be able to find Byakuya again later in the day. And he couldn't just wait until tomorrow, because tomorrow wouldn't be Valentine's Day anymore. It was bad enough he was a guy offering a spur of the moment, lame Valentine's gift, but being a guy offering a spur of the moment, lame Valentine's gift when it isn't Valentine's Day anymore? No way. If he didn't do something now, he could end up losing his chance entirely, so that's why, without thinking, he calls out down the hall, "Uh, hey! Byakuya!"  
  
As he approaches, he swears he hears a sigh from Byakuya, like tolerating Makoto's very presence is an unwanted chore to deal with. It's enough to make Makoto stop and reconsider all of this; had he caught Byakuya at a bad time? That idea is only reinforced when Byakuya turns to look at him with a quiet fire in his eyes and answers with an icy, "Whatdo  _you_  want?"  
  
Makoto hesitates. If Byakuya was already in a foul mood, he didn't want to accidentally make it any worse. But...if he just tried dismissing the issue with a 'never mind' and 'sorry to bother you', that could just get Byakuya even more upset for wasting his time. Then again, one thing's for sure, just standing there and not answering definitely wasn't winning him any points either. "Well, uh...c-could we talk?"  
  
"That would be what we're doing right now, idiot," Byakuya practically spits at him sardonically and Makoto flinches. Great, already off to a bad start. "Was there something specific you needed to speak to me about, or is this just a poor attempt to waste my time?"  
  
"Oh, I just, uhh..." Again, he hesitates. He isn't exactly sure how to proceed with the conversation. Just outright admitting that he had felt bad for Byakuya getting alienated in the class's Valentine's celebration would probably end horribly; Byakuya didn't seem like the type of person who would take kindly to being pitied. Going with something along the lines of, 'I was just thinking of you today,' would sound way too cheesy. Part of him is tempted to just throw the candy bar and run, if he didn't already know that would just be disastrous. Agh, Makoto's no good with coming up with words on the spot; this is the exact reason why he wanted to go back to his room to figure out what to say first...  
  
He's so busy being lost in his thoughts that he forgets that Byakuya isn't a patient man. The blond scoffs and rolls his eyes before saying, "Ah, a waste of my time, then. Fantastic. Congratulations, you've succeeded; now, by all means,  _go_."  
  
The venom behind those words snaps Makoto to attention just in time to see that Byakuya's focus is back on unlocking his door. That's enough to kickstart his brain into making words to say and he blurts out, "Ah, no, wait!"  
  
" _What_?" Byakuya growls, and the quiet fire that he'd had in his eyes before has gained some spark.  
  
Makoto's come too far now and it's a little too late to chicken out, so instead, before he can regret what he's doing, he pulls the candy bar out from the pocket of his backpack where he'd stashed it and thrusts it toward Byakuya. "Uh, happy Valentine's Day."  
  
As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Makoto feels sick. Byakuya says absolutely nothing, but his expression makes it seem like Makoto had just slapped him in the face; shock, confusion, and a little bit of residual anger reflect in his eyes. Suddenly he can't stop himself from thinking this was a terrible idea; he should've thought this through more. Did Byakuya hate him now? Should he apologize? He can't just retract the gift; that'd be in bad taste, but if Byakuya shoots him down...  
  
Why isn't Byakuya saying anything?  
  
In fact, why is Makoto so nervous? If Byakuya turns him down, it shouldn't be that big of a deal, right? After all, even if the blond doesn't do it  _nicely_ , he's gotten more than his fair share of insults from Byakuya before. This shouldn't be any different...right? Maybe he's just scared that Byakuya will hate him for this. Yeah, yeah, that's probably it; he's worked so hard at breaking through Byakuya's walls that he's just worried this will make things awkward between them. Right, that's all.  
  
The thought doesn't exactly stop the queasy churning feeling in his stomach or the way he can feel his face burning, though. This silence is killing him.  
  
Finally -  _finally_  - Byakuya speaks, slowly and quietly with careful enunciation. "A...chocolate bar? Really?"  
  
"Uh, y-yeah." Makoto says, trying to manage a smile, but he's almost positive it comes out like a grimace instead.  
  
"Did you get that from one of the school vending machines?"  
  
Makoto swallows thickly. "...Uh-huh." He was kind of banking on Byakuya not recognizing that part. He figured that since Byakuya was so high class, he didn't ever even think of using the school vending machines and hopefully wouldn't notice the brand. Ah, but knowing Makoto's luck, Byakuya probably recognized it from just passing by one of the vending machines by chance.  
  
Makoto's sure that now that Byakuya recognizes what a sloppy, cheap gift it really is, he absolutely won't want it, but against all expectations, the candy bar leaves Makoto's hands when Byakuya takes it to more closely examine the label and Makoto's heart inexplicably soars. He isn't sure why he's taking this as such a victory, but even still, he's left feeling bizarrely happy.  
  
"And you thought I would want your cheap offering for... _what_  reason, pray tell?" Byakuya questions as his eyes scan the back of the wrapper, probably looking at the nutritional facts or something.  
  
The question puts a slight damper on Makoto's mood, but even still, the fact that Byakuya hasn't immediately discarded the candy and that his tone isn't nearly as harsh as Makoto expected it to be is enough to keep his spirits up. "Oh, well, I just figured it'd be a nice thing to do, you know?" He debates adding more but ultimately decides against it. If he tries saying anything else, he'll probably let slip that he noticed that Byakuya was the only one who hasn't gotten a gift yet, and he doesn't want Byakuya thinking that it's a pity present.  
  
Well, in a way, it is, but it's mostly just because he wants Byakuya to know that he cares. Because, well...maybe they couldn't call each other friends yet, but Makoto would  _like_  to be. He just wants Byakuya to have someone around that he can rely on and trust and...Makoto really wants to be that person for him.  
  
Besides, it's not like what he said was a  _lie_.  
  
Byakuya's eyes narrow at the back of the packaging and he scoffs. Makoto doesn't understand, is there something wrong with it? It then occurs to him that he hadn't even stopped to consider that maybe Byakuya has some kind of food allergy. Oh, no, what if he's allergic to chocolate? Can you be allergic to chocolate? But wait, if he was allergic to chocolate, he would've said as much when Makoto first offered him the candy bar, right? Maybe there's something specific in the chocolate he can't have? Why hadn't Makoto thought about this before he went with his stupid plan?  
  
He's so lost in thinking about Byakuya's potential food allergy that he almost doesn't hear the blond ask, "Is that  _all_  you thought to interrupt me for?"  
  
The question is enough to halt Makoto's train of thought. If anything, Byakuya doesn't  _sound_  all that angry - maybe a little irritated, but really, when doesn't he? He also hasn't mentioned anything about a food allergy yet, so maybe Makoto's just being paranoid about getting Byakuya to hate him. Still, if his goal is to stay in Byakuya's somewhat positive favor, he really shouldn't keep the other boy waiting for a response, so he shrugs and answers, "Oh, well...yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Then that means you can leave," Byakuya states. When Makoto just blinks in bafflement back at him, he sighs and adds, "Sometime  _today_ , you complete moron."  
  
While Makoto is still kinda confused about the suddenness with which Byakuya's decided to end their exchange, he's not about to press his luck. There was no real bite behind Byakuya's insult for now, but Makoto's sure that if he hangs around, it could easily get worse. "Ah, right! Sorry, uh, have a good day!"  
  
He doesn't expect Byakuya to return the pleasantry, so Makoto doesn't waste any more time making his exit, offering a wave over his shoulder as he walks back down the hall. It isn't until he's around the corner that he notices how fast his heart's beating. He's still not entirely sure why that whole conversation made him so nervous, especially now that it's over and everything had gone okay. Byakuya hadn't yelled at him and had only thrown a few pretty weak insults his way, and even had accepted the chocolate bar -  
  
Byakuya had accepted the chocolate bar.  
  
Now that he's been given a chance to stop and think about everything, it finally really sinks in that Byakuya hadn't turned down his gift or said it was stupid or anything like that. He'd taken it and let Makoto walk away without feeling the need to return it. Does that mean he liked it? Is that hoping for too much? If he hadn't liked it, surely he would've said something, right? After all, Byakuya's not exactly the type to pull any punches with how he's feeling, so...at the very least, he must have not outright hated it, right?  
  
A breathy laugh escapes Makoto's mouth. Byakuya didn't hate it. There's even the potential chance that maybe he even  _liked_  it. That was a good sign, right? That meant he was making progress with Byakuya after all; maybe they really were friends! Makoto doesn't even try to bite back the involuntary smile that's broken out across his face.  
  
Byakuya wanted to be friends. With  _him_. Even though Byakuya didn't want to be friends with anyone else. He'd finally broken through.   
  
This is shaping up to be a much better Valentine's Day than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: *literally gives another guy chocolate on Valentine's Day*  
> Makoto Naegi: Yes, this is the Straightest Thing I've Ever Done, clearly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't name these chapters on principle, but just imagine this one is named "Makoto Get Roasted"
> 
> because this boy's gonna get roasted

This is the worst Valentine's Day Makoto has ever experienced.  
  
It had been going so well after his encounter with Byakuya! He thought there was no way the day could go poorly for him! But of course -  _of course_ , knowing his luck, it had to take a turn south.  
  
Sometime after he'd talked to Byakuya - he's not entirely sure how long it had been, if he's totally honest; he'd been in a little bit of a daze of disbelief after their conversation had ended - he'd been greeted by Sayaka. Normally, that wouldn't have been a bad thing, Sayaka was one of his best friends. No, the issue was that she then immediately congratulated him and asked, "Why did you never tell me?"  
  
Sheepish and honestly a little baffled by the congratulations that, as far as he knew, he'd done nothing to earn, Makoto had replied, "Um, sorry, tell you about what?"  
  
Her answer had been to pull him in close for a hug that, though he'd since ( _mostly_ ) gotten over his crush on her, still managed to make his face heat up a little, and then whisper into his ear like it was some big secret, " _About your crush on Byakuya, silly!_ "  
  
That was enough to turn the slight pink across his cheeks into a full-blown red inferno that covered his whole face.  
  
He doesn't know how it happened, considering that at the time, the hallway had been empty apart from the two of them and he  _seriously_  doubts Byakuya would spread that kind of rumor, but apparently word of his exchange had got out among their class and  _apparently_  everyone has started interpreting it as a sign of Makoto having a crush on Byakuya, which is definitely not true. A fact that he's currently trying to set straight, but so far, no one seems to be listening to. "N-no, guys, I'm telling you, it's not - it's not a  _crush_ , I just..."  
  
"You just, y'know," Leon cuts in, lazily pointing his fork in Makoto's direction, " _happened_  to give another dude chocolate, the only dude in our class who just _happens_  to be gay, and it just  _happens_  to be Valentine's Day. Yeah, sure, whatever, man; that's not gay at  _all_."  
  
Sayaka shoves Leon's arm, not rudely, but just enough to cause his fork to fall out of his loose grip and clatter to the dining hall table. Leon mumbles some vague offense and rubs his bicep, but Sayaka's already turned her attention back to Makoto to smile sweetly. "Makoto, really, you don't have to be  _shy_  about it, it's okay! Honestly! It's actually a little bit cute!" She says that last bit with a giggle that makes his stomach churn, and not in a fun way.  
  
He understands she's just trying to be supportive, and he gets the reason why too. Sayaka's always been really perceptive, and well...okay, Makoto's not exactly subtle about hiding his emotions either - he's always been a very "wear his heart on his sleeve" kind of guy. Which, those two things in combination are probably what tipped her off to his maybe-not-super-subtle crush on her. She'd at least been kind enough to turn him down in private, and gently too. It wasn't that she didn't  _like_  him, but rather her job didn't leave her with much freedom for things like dating. If she was going to have to choose between a boyfriend or the dream she spent all her life trying to achieve, well...the choice to her was obvious.  
  
She'd clearly felt bad about it, what with how she swore they could still be best friends and this didn't change a thing between them, but she may have taken it just a bit further than necessary when she essentially decided her new goal during her time at Hope's Peak Academy was to find Makoto a date. It's not that he's offended by that - she clearly just wants him to be happy, but this is just...  
  
"It's not  _cute!_ " Makoto asserts, and he doesn't mean to raise his voice but the fact that  _everyone_  he chooses to sit with during meals is apparently convinced of his nonexistent crush on Byakuya is just a little bit frustrating. The fact that his voice cracks a little on the last word just adds to his frustration, and he feels his ears start burning in embarrassment. Hoping no one noticed, he tries to recover a little and continues, "It's not cute because I don't have a crush on him, we - we're just friends, that's all!"  
  
"Uh," Hiro casually chips in from the other end of the table, "your face is all red, dude."  
  
Okay, so maybe it isn't just his  _ears_  that are burning. "That's not - it's just because - ugh!" He slides his tray forward to give him just enough space to press his forehead to the table, both to express his frustration and to hide that his face is red. Even if it's not for the reason they think it is, he doubts anyone would believe him even if he were to try to explain it.  
  
"I would have to agree with Sayaka, though...perhaps in different terms," Sakura says with a surprisingly soft gentleness. Though she's far from the terrifying brute Makoto had originally misinterpreted her as, she's still always spoken with a kind but firm stoicism. This kind of tender tone, however, is...maybe not out-of-character, but so rare, Makoto doesn't think he's heard it before. "It hardly seems like something to be embarrassed by."  
  
That's the problem, though; he's not embarrassed, or at least, not by  _that._  If he were to have a crush on Byakuya - which he doesn't - he doesn't see why he would be embarrassed to admit it. In fact, he can totally see how someone  _would_  have a crush on him. Makoto's not the type of guy who's afraid to admit when another guy is attractive and, sure, Byakuya's definitely what he would describe as handsome - tall, with nice hair and pretty eyes, a strong jawline, flawless skin. On top of that, he was cool, smart, talented, and, if it was the kind of thing that mattered to someone, also very wealthy. Byakuya Togami was, for all intents and purposes, ideal crush material.  
  
But Byakuya Togami is also a  _guy_ , and Makoto likes girls. He literally  _couldn't_  have a crush on Byakuya. He doesn't get why that part is so hard for everyone else to understand.  
  
"Sakura's right!" Hina replies in agreement, and Makoto would be lying if he said he hadn't seen that coming. Sakura and Hina are like-minded on so many things that if the martial artist is convinced of his "crush", then surely Hina "sees" it too. Sure enough, she then follows up with, "I guess the only thing I don't get is...out of all the guys to have a crush on, why  _him?_ " Her face scrunches up into an expression of disgust on the last word, like the idea of someone wanting to date Byakuya is akin to the idea of someone wanting to willingly drink rotten milk, and that thought alone makes him a little sad, even if she didn't directly say it.  
  
He's about to come to Byakuya's defense, about how that wasn't fair, he's really not  _that_  bad, when Leon cuts in. "Yeah, that's a good point; why him? Out of all the dudes in our class, you go for him? Why not, like, I dunno..." He trails off for a moment, apparently in thought, running a hand through his hair before suddenly slamming his hand down on the table and staring straight into Makoto's eyes with a sudden intensity that makes him feel...really uncomfortable. "Why not, like,  _me?_  I'm a cute dude! I'm a cute dude, right, guys?"  
  
Leon points to his own face and looks around the table for approval with a hopeful grin. And, well...Makoto doesn't wanna be rude, but also the idea of someone thinking it was possible for him to have a crush on  _Leon_  makes him feel even  _more_  gross than the fact that people already think he has a crush on Byakuya. And apparently, no one else seems particularly inclined to agree either, judging by the silence that meets Leon's question.  
  
"What? Oh, c'mon, someone back me up here!" Leon's grin falls as he looks for  _someone_  to compliment him, but the only reaction he gets at all is an eye-roll from Hina. Then Leon's eyes land on Hiro, who is apparently very zoned out and focused on the arrangement of food on his plate, judging by the way he doesn't seem to be checked into this conversation anymore at all. Either Leon doesn't take note of that fact or doesn't let that deter him because either way, he shouts out, "Hiro, dude! Tell me I'm cute!"  
  
Being addressed so suddenly (and  _loudly_ , at that) gets Hiro to jump, and he looks up like a petrified rabbit. It takes a second for the demand to sink in, but as soon as it does, his eyes widen and he whispers in a scandalized hush, "Dude, you're a  _child,_ no!" He then glances over his shoulder in fear, like he's expecting the police to show up and bust him immediately for even being  _asked_ to compliment a minor on his looks.  
  
"What? No, not - chill, man, I didn't mean like  _that!_  I just - "  
  
"Anyway!" Sayaka cuts Leon off before he can terrify Hiro anymore, which would normally be a good thing, if it didn't make Makoto the focus of her attention again directly afterward. "The  _point_  we're all trying to make here, Makoto, is that you really don't have to be scared to admit it; if you're worried anyone here is going to judge you for it, don't be!"  
  
"Of course I'm not scared anyone's going to judge me!" Makoto answers hastily until it dawns on him just exactly how that could be misinterpreted. "I-I mean, n-no! No, b-because - because there's nothing to judge me for in the first place! Because I don't have a crush on him!" Though normally he hates the fact that sometimes he looks up during meals and finds himself noticing Byakuya dining all by himself, Makoto can't help but be very relieved that this is apparently one of those evenings where Byakuya's decided he's too good for dinner or whatever it is that goes through his head when he chooses not to come to the dining hall, because he's pretty sure that if Byakuya just happened to overhear this discussion, Makoto would die. Just...literally die of pure embarrassment.  
  
Sayaka gives him a sad smile that he really doesn't like the look of and Hina uses that chance to pipe into the conversation again, folding her arms across her chest and fixing him with an unconvinced look. He feels himself instinctively shrinking back into his seat; was he getting double teamed here? Is this what being on the wrong end of a good cop, bad cop routine feels like? "But you're like, the only person who ever hangs out with him! Everyone avoids him because they know what a jerk he is; why else would you wanna spend time with him if it  _wasn't_  because you had a crush on him?"  
  
While Makoto hesitates to decide if he'd rather speak up on Byakuya's behalf first or fall back to his defense of it being because they were just  _friends_ , Leon says, "Hey, no, c'mon, that's not super fair." He's...too stunned to even react, honestly, though he does feel some kind of disbelieving comfort in  _Leon_  of all people being willing to defend Byakuya for him. However, before he can even think to say thanks, the redhead continues, " _Toko_  doesn't avoid him, remember? Since, y'know, she  _also_  has a massive crush on him."  
  
Oh. As if no one listening to him wasn't bad enough, now he's getting compared to Toko. Great.  
  
"I...do not wish to overstep my boundaries, Makoto, but I do believe what Hina says has some merit," Sakura speaks again, very slow as if considering the most respectful way to say each individual word.  
  
"Yeah, see? It has some merit!" Hina repeats, practically glowing with pride.  
  
"What I mean," Sakura says while gently laying a hand on Hina's shoulder, maybe to calm the swimmer's excitement just a touch, "is that it doesn't seem like you spend so much time with Byakuya were it not for the fact that you enjoyed his company. Isn't that true?"  
  
The question is actually a little bit confusing, if he's honest; not in the sense that he doesn't understand it, but that he doesn't get why it's a question to be asked at all. "I mean, y-yeah, of course I enjoy his company!" That wasn't a fact that he was denying, he wasn't trying to hide the fact that he liked spending time with Byakuya. "I enjoy his company because we're  _friends_ , guys!"  
  
Though, in actuality, even if he would never admit it out loud, the idea of dating Byakuya doesn't even sound that bad. If he absolutely had to date a guy for some reason and was given the choice of all the other guys in his class, then fine, okay, yes, he would choose to date Byakuya without a second thought. But the facts of the matter are that he's  _not_  being forced to date a guy and he doesn't like guys to begin with, so he doesn't really see how that hypothetical even matters.  
  
"Oh, and is that why you gave him Valentine's chocolate too?" Leon questions with a thin lacing of sarcasm. "Because you're  _friends?_ " His subtle attempt at sarcasm then flies out the window when he chooses to substitute it instead for a much more obvious approach, complete with air-quotes around the word "friends".  
  
Makoto fights the urge to either throw his hands into the air or bury his face into them when he replies, " _Yes!_ " Why was that such a bizarre concept to understand? Sure, he was a guy giving another guy chocolate on Valentine's, but that shouldn't have changed anything; all the girls were only giving chocolate to their friends too! "Look, I just...kinda felt bad for him, y'know? He was the only guy in the class who didn't get offered a Valentine's gift, except from Toko, which is understandable why he'd turn that down...b-but my point is, I just didn't want him to feel left out, that's all!"  
  
"But he's like...the richest guy on the planet!" Hina points out, though Makoto's pretty sure that's not technically true. "You realize if he really wanted chocolate on Valentine's Day that bad, he could just buy an entire chocolate factory, right?"  
  
"That - that's not the  _point!_ " There he goes, accidentally raising his voice again, and he feels bad, but he'd feel worse if he didn't think this was the only way to get anyone to actually listen to what he's saying. Besides, it's not like anyone flinches or draws back when he does so, which admittedly softens the guilt some. "Byakuya deserves to have someone there for him too, y'know? Someone who's willing to listen to him and talk to him about his problems and...someone to  _care_  about him! I just wanted him to know that...that  _I_  wanna be that person for him. Is that so bad?"  
  
Makoto's question nets him silence. Everyone at the table just stares back at him as his words settle, and normally the attention would make him embarrassed but he's too determined to make sure his point gets across to shy away. He thinks that maybe this is a sign he's succeeded, that now everyone understands, but...  
  
"Wow, dude," Leon's flat tone is the one to break the silence, "that's pretty gay."  
  
"Oh, come  _on_ , that's not - "  
  
Whatever outraged defense Makoto had been planning on supplying, it gets cut short when Hiro looks up and says, "Oh, hey, maybe you should tell Byakuya all that stuff you just said, since, y'know...he's right over there."  
  
Makoto didn't think it was possible for his blood to run ice cold and for his face to get engulfed in a red hot blush all at once, but apparently today is a learning experience for him, because that's exactly what it feels like is happening when he glances up to see Byakuya entering the dining hall. At first, he's absolutely horrified; had Byakuya heard the rumor too? What if he thinks it's  _true?_  What if he thinks  _Makoto's_  the one going around spreading it? Is that why he's here now, to chew him out publicly about it?   
  
What if Byakuya never wants to speak to him again after this?  
  
That thought alone leaves him feeling nauseous - not just a queasy nervousness, but like he might be sick on the spot if it turns out to be true. He thought he'd been making such progress, Byakuya wanted to be his  _friend_ , and now it was all going to be ruined, just like that? No, he doesn't think he'd be able to handle that, this really would be the worst Valentine's Day he'd ever experienced if that's the case.  
  
Thankfully, if Makoto's reading the signs right - he  _hopes_  he's reading the signs right, at least - Byakuya doesn't seem to be aware. He doesn't appear to be particularly angry, aside from maybe the look of vague irritation he usually has, and Makoto's sure that if Byakuya  _had_  heard, he'd be far,  _far_  more upset. That's why he doesn't interpret the fact that Byakuya doesn't even spare him a passing glance badly - he's not being purposefully ignored, Byakuya probably just figures they've already had their daily dose of interaction for the day.   
  
Or, well, he just sort of assumes Byakuya would be the type of person to think friendships require daily interaction quotas. That's fine, though, since he's new to this; Makoto's willing to teach him how this whole "being friends" thing works later. Preferably when he's not being hounded by his other friends over this "crush" that doesn't exist. He does have to admit though, the idea of spending time with Byakuya more on more open terms, now that they're more or less officially friends, it makes him a little bit giddy. It's a nice feeling, one that almost gets rid of the grossness and embarrassment from the conversation he's almost forgotten he's still technically a part of.  
  
The keyword there being  _almost_.  
  
Sayaka gasps softly as a smile spreads across her face and at least  _someone_ is happy about this turn of events. She reaches across the table to seize his hand and then urges in a whisper, "Makoto, you should go talk to him!"  
  
That honestly sounds like the exact opposite of what he should do right now; he'd much rather just vanish entirely than be in this position at all. " _What?!_ " He hisses back, eyes darting back to Byakuya for a split second just to be absolutely sure he isn't overhearing any of this. It doesn't appear like he is, but Makoto would really prefer to keep it that way, so he keeps his voice down when he whispers, "No! No, I really shouldn't!"  
  
"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Hina asks, her voice just a little bit louder than he would like and he flinches, resisting the urge to send another glance Byakuya's way. He has to remind himself to relax, that Byakuya definitely doesn't care about this conversation, that he's not going to eavesdrop, that he's not the type. Besides, no doubt yet another nervous look in Byakuya's direction will be wildly misinterpreted.  
  
"I don't think anything's going to  _happen_ ; I just don't have anything to talk to him about! I don't wanna bother him for no-" Movement from the corner of his eye interrupts him, and he looks over just in time to see Hiro rising from his seat to make a move towards where Byakuya's standing by the table with the kettle and coffee machine. Panic bubbles inside him and manifests itself as a hasty cry of, "Ah,  _Hiro, no!_ "  
  
The older man stops dead in his tracks, wide-eyed with a look of confusion and maybe a little bit of fear. Slowly, he mumbles awkwardly, "I...w-was just gonna go fill up my water bottle, dude." As if to prove his point, he raises his dark green aluminum water bottle that's covered with little stickers of symbols Makoto doesn't recognize, probably with some significance to fortune-telling.  
  
Immediately his anxiety dissipates, transforming itself into sheepishness instead. "Oh, I, uh - s-sorry."  
  
It isn't that Hiro takes the apology badly, he just still looks a little startled, is all. "So, is...is it okay if I go? I'm really thirsty, guys." He looks to Makoto for an answer first, and then also decides to do a quick sweep of the table, just in case anyone else had any protests of his rehydration.  
  
"Oh, Hiro, it's fine, just go!" Sayaka answers for him. "Makoto's just nervous, that's all! Don't mind him!"  
  
"I'm not nervous!" Makoto protests, and he's  _not_ ; the uneasiness tumbling around in his gut isn't nerves. If anything, it's just frustration tinged with a little bit over overwhelming...everything. Acknowledging that is a gateway for him to take notice that he is very tired, emotionally at least. Today has been a bit of a roller coaster for his feelings and honestly, it's kind of starting to make his head hurt. "Look, I just...I'm sorry, guys; I gotta go lay down, is that okay?"  
  
He doesn't actually wait for permission, which he knows is kind of rude and he feels bad for it, but he's sure waiting around would just cause his friends to try and convince him to stay, which he really doesn't want. So, before anyone has the chance to answer or stop him, he rises from his seat, grabbing his tray as he does and then dumping his half-eaten dinner in the trash on his way out of the dining hall. By the time he gets back to his room, the first thing he does is practically collapse into bed and bury his face in his pillow.  
  
He's not angry at his friends; he knows they only had the best of intentions, but they're all wrong.   
  
Byakuya is his friend, not his crush. He's a guy, and Makoto is very confident in his attraction to girls. They're...incompatible, that's all.  
  
The thought is actually kind of comforting, now that he's not being swarmed by interrogations. It swells his confidence a little, and though he still hopes that Byakuya doesn't catch wind of the rumor, at least if he does, Makoto feels like he'll have an easier time explaining it away, now that he's been given time to reflect on it on his own. If Byakuya brings it up next time they talk, he'll deal with it then, but if not, then it's probably best just to let it die on its own.  
  
Rolling over onto his back, he tucks his hands behind his head and smiles, already feeling much better. The situation feels less stressful and more...silly now, honestly.  
  
Him, having a crush on Byakuya?  
  
Yeah, sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today on "Gay Things Makoto Naegi Has Thought": ew no, dating Leon would be gross; Byakuya though, he'd be okay, I might actually like that, too bad I'm not gay though, oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy early birthday to me, i fuCKING UPDATED INCOMPATIBLE
> 
> this chapter is longer than any other Naegami oneshot i've written except the two monsters that are Privacy and Sugar. no one complain that this took 3 months to update, or i will celebrate the week of birthday with your slaughter. let me LIVE.
> 
> with that said, enjoy

Makoto doesn't actually see Byakuya again until two days later on the weekend. Or, well, that's not entirely true, they do see each other in classes, passing each other in the hallway, and occasionally during meals in the dining hall whenever Byakuya actually decides to show up, but they don't really get the chance to interact that much. It's not that he's directly  _avoiding_ Byakuya, it's just that between trying to get his mind off the conversation he had with his friends, as well schoolwork and taking some personal time to himself, the chance to actually talk to Byakuya doesn't come up.  
  
Speaking of his friends, they seemed pretty regretful with how their conversation over dinner had ended, most of them, at least. Sayaka, in particular, apologized at least four times - or maybe it was five? He actually kind of lost count - for being so pushy. Still, after reassuring her a few times that he really actually wasn't mad at all, promise, she seemed to lighten up a little. And while he really did forgive her, he ended up mostly spending what free time he did have with Kyoko for those few days instead. In his mind, it was just playing it safe; Kyoko isn't the type for indulging rumors or any of that so he really doubted she would've even brought the whole "crush" thing up, which was really something he was banking on.  
  
However, even though he really appreciates the time he got to take for himself, Makoto's main concern now is making sure Byakuya's not upset with him. After all, what if Byakuya thinks he really is avoiding him? That'd just be the worst, which is why Makoto devotes the spare time he has after lunch on Saturday to spend exclusively with Byakuya, just the two of them.  
  
Plus, if he's being totally honest...he kinda misses Byakuya and talking to him and stuff.  
  
It takes a little bit for Makoto to actually find Byakuya, however, as he isn't present at any of the typical places to find him. Makoto checks the library, the dining hall on the grounds that maybe he's getting coffee, even Byakuya's room - though he does feel a little bit bad about ringing his doorbell on a Saturday. But either Byakuya was deliberately ignoring those three rings of his doorbell or Makoto's just having some pretty terrible luck finding him.  
  
He does eventually stumble on Byakuya though when searching the campus, sitting at one of the benches in the outdoor lunch area right next to the track field with a book in his hand. It's an odd choice of place to hang out, though, Makoto thinks as he involuntarily shivers; it's still the middle of February and the temperature hadn't started to rise to comfortable outdoor levels yet. That's why the campus is relatively dead at the moment with most of the student body staying inside. Wouldn't Byakuya be much more comfortable reading somewhere warmer?  
  
That's what Makoto thinks, at least, but aside from the dusting of pale pink across his cheekbones and tinging the tips of his ears, Byakuya doesn't really seem to be all that bothered by the cold. Honestly, Makoto really wishes he shared that trait as he blows puffs of warm air into his hands; he and cold weather have never really gotten along and on a day like this, he'd really prefer being buried under his blankets with some of his comics to pass the time.  
  
But, he already promised himself that today was going to be a day to hang out with Byakuya and he refuses to go back on that, so he jogs up to where Byakuya is seated alone, while announcing his arrival with, "Uh, hey! Byakuya!"  
  
As if on cue, like he always seems to when Makoto arrives to start a conversation with him, Byakuya lets out a huff of air through his nose that comes out as a puff of steam, barely even firm enough to be counted as a sigh. It doesn't really bother Makoto as much anymore, especially not now that they're basically officially friends. Besides, it used to be worse; Byakuya used to let out full-on groans of annoyance whenever Makoto wanted to speak to him. "Yes, what do you  _want_?"  
  
The emphasis has less bite behind it today, a thought that Makoto is proud to acknowledge. "Oh, I-I didn't really want anything in particular," Makoto answers with a loose shrug and smile, before hastily tacking on, "C-can I sit?"  
  
"You're currently enrolled in high school; I would hope that you have the brain capacity to know how to  _sit_ ," Byakuya says without missing a beat as he flips the page of his book.  
  
Alright, that one actually manages to get Makoto to flinch a little bit, not so much because of the remark itself - he's aware that it's just teasing and if Byakuya meant any actual harm, he'd say far worse than that - but rather because Makoto somehow hadn't seen it coming. Maybe a few days being separated from Byakuya had thrown him off his game. Still, that's not enough to discourage him, and he rephrases, "Okay...a-am I allowed to sit w- _with_  you?"  
  
"You need permission to sit? I wasn't aware I was speaking to a dog." At first, Byakuya doesn't even look up, which is...maybe a little disheartening, but Makoto's sure it's just because he must be at a really good part in his book. Makoto hopes that's what it must be, at least, because the alternative is that Byakuya just flat out doesn't want to look at him - maybe because he really did think Makoto was ignoring him? No, that can't be it, because if it was, there's no way he'd be teasing, he would've just told Makoto to go away. As if on cue to make Makoto's point, Byakuya then does glance up with a sigh and adds, "It's not as if I can stop you; hurry up and sit if you're going to."  
  
Makoto brightens almost instantly and takes a seat next to him. However, the bench is one of those ones made of metal, and as soon as he's seated, the cold seeps through his jeans and he almost bites his tongue when another shiver overtakes him. Instinctively, he curls in on himself a little and also scooches towards the closest available heat source, which just happens to be Byakuya. As soon as he realizes, though, he's about to apologize for the invasion of personal space, but Byakuya's expression hasn't even changed, absorbed in his book once again.   
  
It occurs to Makoto that Byakuya might not have even noticed the shift in positioning, and the apology dies on his tongue. After all, saying sorry for something that Byakuya hadn't even noticed would just be kind of awkward. Plus, if he said sorry, he'd probably be expected to rectify his mistake and slide back over on the bench, and...maybe it's selfish, but he really doesn't want to. Though they're not really touching - maybe just barely if they actually are - the heat coming from Byakuya's body is really comforting in this weather, even if it's only a little bit. Honestly, Makoto needs all the warmth he can get right now.  
  
If Byakuya notices and it bothers him, Makoto decides he'll apologize and move over then. But if not, well...if it's not bothering Byakuya, then it's certainly not bothering Makoto. What's the harm, really?  
  
Rather than dwell on the issue of their close proximity anymore, Makoto tries breaking the ice with the question that's been bothering him since he first found Byakuya. "So, hey, w-what are you doing out here?"  
  
His question causes Byakuya to click his tongue, almost like he was disappointed. "Ah, so you've gone  _blind_ , that's a shame." Byakuya then reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out one of those kinds of knitted bookmarks with a tassel hanging off the end before slipping it between the pages of his book. "In that case, then," he says as he snaps the book shut, "I suppose from now on I'll have to narrate everything I'm doing in order to avoid stupid questions like that one in the future. In this particular instance, I  _was_  reading before you came along."  
  
"Whoa, wait, w-wait, hey!" Makoto protests as the guilt starts welling up inside him. He certainly hadn't meant to  _interrupt_ ; he'd just assumed that since Byakuya hadn't told him to go away when he first arrived, that meant the floor was open to conversation. "No, y-you can keep reading! I - I j-just thought - I can be quiet, i-if that's what you w-want! I'm s-sorry!" As he stumbles through his apology, he mentally curses today's temperature; he was already nervous to upset Byakuya from the start and now the cold is only making him trip over his words even worse.  
  
Like he's completely uninterested in anything Makoto is saying, Byakuya replies very bluntly, "Am I correct in assuming that if I did continue reading, you wouldn't leave?"  
  
And suddenly, Makoto's heart sinks as he feels a chill spreading through his stomach that he's sure isn't from the weather. "Is - is that...I m-mean, are you - do y-you  _want_  me to leave?" Maybe Byakuya really  _was_  mad at him. Maybe Makoto had been misreading the signs and that  _hadn't_ been teasing. Maybe Makoto really  _did_  mess up.  
  
That thought alone causes an ache of pain in his chest that he can't quite place the root of, but what he does know is that he hates it and would do anything to make it go away.  
  
Before he can spiral too deeply into his thoughts, the thoughts that he's  _unwanted_  here, Byakuya's voice cuts through them, sharper than the chill already in the air. "I'm not going to turn you away, since you're clearly so desperate for my attention." He actually says it... kinda quickly, almost like he can hear Makoto's thoughts directly and he's worried that he's been misunderstood. "There's simply no point in continuing to read if I'm also going to be indulging you. As talented an individual as I am, that level of multi-tasking is a headache waiting to happen and I'd rather not subject that kind of pain on myself today."  
  
"S-so..." Makoto ventures hesitantly, "I can stay?"  
  
"I won't tell you to  _leave_ ," Byakuya replies, which doesn't directly answer his question but is also probably about the best confirmation he's going to get. After all, considering that this is Byakuya of all people, that answer is practically him admitting that he wants Makoto to stay. Or...no, maybe that's just wishful thinking on his part, but at the very least, it's definite confirmation that Byakuya isn't mad at him.  
  
That's all it takes to sunny Makoto's mood and a smile he can't stop breaks out across his face. Though maybe that makes him look a bit too eager, it then occurs to him - and he  _is_ , sure, but he could probably try playing it a bit more cool and a little less desperate. Not that he's trying to make Byakuya think he's cool, but...maybe showing he can be just a bit less lame would be nice. "Well, that's g-good!" He punctuates his statement with a chuckle he hopes comes across as casual and not nervous. "I...kinda didn't have any p-plans in mind today besides hanging out with you."  
  
It isn't until he says that that he realizes that  _also_  seems pretty desperate. He then feels the instinctive urge to backpedal, to explain the awkwardness away, but he's pretty sure that'll just make him seem even more awkward and honestly, Byakuya would probably just tell him to shut up anyway. Instead, he just sits and stews in what's already been said, and hopes that the heat rising to his face will just be misinterpreted as rosy cheeks from the chill breeze.  
  
For a moment, it occurs to him that maybe he's being a bit too desperate in general about looking less...weird in Byakuya's eyes and he's not entirely sure why, but then he chalks it up to the crush rumor. It's had him a little on edge the past few days and, well, maybe it's made him a little paranoid about his friendship status with Byakuya. Yeah, he's sure that's it.  
  
Byakuya regards him with a sidelong glance and - oh, his eyes are an almost grayish cobalt at the moment. Something Makoto has taken notice of over the course of all the time he's spent with Byakuya is that his eyes change color. Or, well - no, it's nothing as fantastical as that, it's not like something ripped straight from a comic book or Saturday morning cartoon. It's not actual color changing, just that his eyes are very reactive to the light. On sunny days, his eyes almost seem...electric with how bright and clear blue they can get.   
  
But today is overcast with clouds and the sun isn't really out much, so that would explain-  
  
"Are you even  _listening?_ "  
  
The sharp tone yanks him out of his musings so fast, he's pretty sure he feels mental whiplash. "Huh? Oh, uh, I, um - s-sorry, I just...I w-was thinking about something." Though it isn't a lie, Makoto really hopes Byakuya doesn't ask what exactly it was he was thinking about, because he's never actually brought up his observations about Byakuya's eye color in conversation before and now really doesn't seem like the best time. "M-must've...zoned out there, sorry."  
  
He braces himself for getting snapped at, or sarcasm, or some kind of scolding, but after a second of silence all Byakuya does is...sigh. It isn't even a particularly long-winded or exasperated sigh, just maybe a touch disappointed? Much more merciful than anything Makoto was expecting at least, that's for sure. "I  _said_ ," Byakuya repeats, being able to keep his tone surprisingly level with no real signs of irritation, "I'm sure that can't be true."  
  
"Uh...w-what?" Makoto asks, because in dwelling on Byakuya's chameleon-color eyes, he's also managed to forget what exactly they had been talking about.  
  
"That you had no other plans?" Byakuya answers, a cloud of air coming from his mouth in the form of a mild scoff. "You honestly expect me to believe that? A busybody like you? Come on."  
  
There's no malice to the name he's been called so Makoto doesn't take any offense, but the out of place nature of it still makes his cock his head. A busybody? That's a new one, he's not sure Byakuya's ever broken  _that_  one out on him before. "Huh? What's that s-supposed to mean?" Then, only a moment or two after asking, he quickly tacks on, "I mean, I know what the  _words_  m-mean, I'm not saying that, but...what are you t-talking about?" He's not even entirely sure Byakuya would've nitpicked him over semantics like that, but better safe than sorry, really.  
  
Though, he must admit, he does feel a little bit of pride over the fact that it's only taken his brain a few minutes to adapt to Byakuya's brand of sass again and be able to refute it, should he need to. There's something...strangely comforting about knowing Byakuya so well that he's able to keep up with his sarcasm and maybe even be a few steps ahead sometimes.  
  
"I'm sure if you had needed to, if I  _had_  turned you away, you could've found one of your other friends to spend the rest of your free time with. I'm not the only one." Byakuya says this, and then immediately stops, an odd look coming across his face. Makoto stops too, mouth hanging open just a bit in surprise. Neither of them says anything, just choosing instead to stare at each other while the words that were just said process in their heads.  
  
One of Makoto's other friends. Meaning, a friend other than Byakuya. Meaning, Byakuya had just acknowledged they were friends, really  _actually_  friends.  
  
A grin is spread across Makoto's face before he realizes it, and even if he had, he wouldn't have tried to stop it. So now it really  _was_  official. Makoto Naegi is friends with Byakuya Togami; they're  _friends_. Sure, he had already kind of assumed as much from previous interactions, but hearing Byakuya admit it, hearing him group himself in with Makoto's other friends willingly, it's basically a verbal confirmation that Byakuya  _likes_  him and honestly enjoys spending time with him.  
  
Byakuya likes him. The sentence replays itself over and over again in his head like a broken record, and with every repeat, it causes a giddy kind of elation that makes his stomach feel a little funny but in a good way, almost like nerves of excitement.  
  
The silence between them is broken by an unsteady cough from Byakuya, who is also the first one to break eye-contact. His eyes shift down to stare at the cover of his book that he's sat next to him on the bench and crosses his arms tightly across his chest. Makoto isn't exactly a behavior analyst - that's something more along Kyoko's line of expertise - but he thinks he's confident enough to interpret those as signs of embarrassment? It makes sense, to him, at least; Byakuya's not really the kind of guy to admit that he's friends with someone, so to do so so openly, it's understandable he'd be a little sheepish about the whole thing.  
  
It also then occurs to Makoto that...Byakuya's probably never done this before, huh? Just judging from the kind of person he is and how he acts, Makoto can't imagine he's ever really  _had_ friends before. It's enough to put a slight damper on his excitement, thinking about how lonely a life like that must have been for Byakuya.   
  
But...maybe he can teach Byakuya how to make more friends. Maybe then he won't be so lonely. Maybe he'll even start to smile more! Or, well...maybe that's being too hopeful right out of the starting gate, but he's sure they'll get there eventually, baby steps.   
  
Though honestly, he's sure Byakuya must have a very handsome smile and he's really looking forward to seeing it someday.  
  
Before they can get to that point, though, he is going to have to coax Byakuya out of his embarrassment first. "Well, m-maybe I could've if I  _had_  to," Makoto replies, trying to tone his grin down just a little to something more casual and then gently laying a friendly hand on Byakuya's shoulder, "but I was really looking forward t-to spending my time with  _you_  today."  
  
He feels Byakuya tense under his hand, enough to feel it through his coat, and for a split second, Makoto thinks he's overstepped his bounds and made a mistake.  _But no_ , he reminds himself,  _you're friends now, he said so - Byakuya said so_. Right, if Byakuya has an issue, he'll say so, and it's not like he'll suddenly declare their friendship over just like that from something as minor as a shoulder touch. It's fine, Byakuya's just new to this, he's a little unsure, that's natural. He'll open up soon. Baby steps.  
  
Slowly, if a bit uncertainly, Byakuya's shoulders relax and his eyes finally slide over to look at Makoto directly. "So," he breathes out, his voice quiet and, if he weren't Byakuya Togami, heir apparent to the Togami Corporation, Makoto might even describe it as meek, "you're really that desperate for my attention?" Next comes a sigh, so long and exasperated that it  _must_  be an exaggeration, and then Byakuya says, "Well, in that case, I suppose I have no choice but to allow your company. Anything else would just be unnecessarily cruel of me. I do hope you appreciate this."  
  
He's teasing, and though he's teased Makoto before, something about it now just feels so much sweeter.  _We're friends_ , Makoto's brain reminds him and all at once, he feels another surge of elation through him. Some of that elation ends up leaking into his tone when he then replies, "Of c-course I d-do! I appreciate all the t-time I spend with you!" Maybe it ends up being a bit much, judging by the way Byakuya just rolls his eyes, but he doesn't seem unhappy with the compliment, so Makoto sees fit to continue the conversation rather than attempt to damage control. "So, y'know...you n-never answered my question earlier."  
  
"Question?" Byakuya repeats. "And what might that have been? You'll have to remind me."  
  
It's not super surprising Byakuya doesn't remember. After all, they had just officially recognized their friendship and that was kind of a big deal. Makoto himself had only just really remembered where the conversation had been at before that. "I asked what y-you were doing out here, y-y'know...all by yourself."  
  
In response, Byakuya reaches down beside him to pick up his book, the tassel hanging off the end of his bookmark fluttering a bit as he does. The movement distracts Makoto for the briefest of seconds until he notices the blunt look he's being regarded with. "Have you really forgotten that quickly? I did answer that question; I was reading. I also made a remark about you having gone blind, is any of this ringing a bell for you?"  
  
Ah, there it is. There's the Byakuya Togami brand flat sarcasm Makoto's grown accustomed to. He figured it'd be making a return sooner or later - he can't imagine a universe where Byakuya is without it. Even if they were friends now, expecting Byakuya to drop it completely and go straight to being sweet and cuddly like a teddy bear is just...too  _weird_. It's fine, though; if Makoto wanted a teddy bear for a friend, he'd just buy one. And besides...part of him had kind of missed the sarcasm; it's a part of who Byakuya is and anything less just feels wrong.  
  
"N-no, no, I remember all that, t-trust me, even the blind thing -  _especially_  the blind thing." Makoto laughs a little as he says that, both in an attempt at humor and in relief. If the sarcasm is coming back out, then that means Byakuya's starting to loosen up some and get back to who he is after freaking himself out with the whole friend announcement thing. It's comforting for Makoto to know  _he's_  getting comfortable. Although, one difference Makoto does proudly take note of is that there were no insults in that batch of sarcasm. "I just m-mean...why all the w-way out here?"  
  
To that, Byakuya motions briefly with his hand to the space in front of them. Makoto turns his head to look, but if he's meant to be seeing anything, he doesn't. All he sees is the track field, which is kind of a little spooky from how quiet and deserted it is, but other than that, he can't tell anything remarkable about it. He looks back to Byakuya, hoping his confusion is written plainly enough across his face that his question will be answered without having to ask.   
  
Apparently, it reads well enough, considering that when their eyes meet again, Byakuya sighs and explains, "I came out here for the solitude. I had assumed because of the temperature today, for the rest of the student body, the  _logical_  course of action would be to stay inside the school building and not go wandering about campus." He then sweeps his eyes across the barren track field once more before sending a pointed look in Makoto's direction. "Though it seems that assumption was incorrect, however."  
  
Well, not  _entirely_  incorrect, Makoto recalls, thinking back to how on any other day with weather like this, his first thought would be to just stay inside to keep warm; the only reason he hadn't today was solely because of Byakuya, but hey, Makoto thought he was worth braving the cold for. "Was that a jab at trying t-to get me to leave again?" he asks, being very blatant with the smile on his face. For a moment, he had considered trying to fake a wounded tone, before deciding against it, simply because he knew he wouldn't be able to pull it off. "Thought you said that w-was unnecessarily c-cruel?"  
  
"Please." The single word comes out as a scoff and is accompanied by a roll of the eyes. "If I truly wanted you gone, I would've been far more direct with it, as I'm sure you must know by now. Surely you've taken notice of the way I dismiss Toko."  
  
Byakuya practically spits her name out like it's venom on his tongue and Makoto does his best to hide the way he winces with an awkward laugh. "Ah - heh, yeah, I g-guess I have..." To be honest, he hates it. He can understand in a way, but he hates it. In an ideal world, they'd both be better, Toko less invasive and Byakuya a bit more patient, but as optimistic as he is, he's not so naive to expect a change like that to happen, at least not immediately, though maybe -  _hopefully_  someday. The only benefit he can place to their...dynamic is that it's a good marker to compare against; he can tell he's never truly enraged Byakuya with his company because he's never been snapped at and insulted the same way Toko has. But the idea that he's essentially using Toko's misfortune for his own benefit makes him feel a bit sick to his stomach, so he quickly chooses to change the subject to anything but her. "But - I mean, aren't you c-cold out here?"  
  
The timing of his question is perfect according to fate, because as soon as the words leave his mouth, a stiff breeze blows, the chill of it tearing straight through the fabric of his hoodie and it feels as if he might as well not be wearing a jacket at all. Byakuya, on the other hand, doesn't even flinch. "I have no issues with the cold," he answers and yeah, Makoto can see that now, judging by how he took that breeze like a champ. Optimistically, Makoto would like to think he would be dealing with it better too if he'd remembered a few more layers. "Honestly, I find it refreshing."  
  
_This_  is what he counted as refreshing? "Ah, w-well, that m-must be nice...I can't r-really say I'm a f-fan." Makoto mumbles before vigorously rubbing his hands together and blowing some warm air into them. He'd probably also be dealing better if he had a pair of gloves too, for that matter, but it's not like he could just excuse himself now to go back to his room to find a pair. That would be rude, just leaving in the middle of their conversation. He could deal without for a little while longer.  
  
Byakuya, however, seems to take acute notice of the fact that his hands are bare. "Obviously not; did you seriously not think to wear gloves today? Or mittens, at the very least?"  
  
"N-no, I did!" Makoto defends, and it's not a lie; he had thought about gloves before leaving his room, just in case he needed them. The problem was that he had  _thought_ he already had his gloves tucked into the pocket of his hoodie; he could've  _sworn_  that's where he had left them, but perhaps he had misremembered or they had fallen out at some point, he can't be sure. "I - I just...I g-guess I misplaced them..." Like nature is laughing at him and wants to rub it in, the wind howls as he speaks and another shiver overtakes him. He also seriously underestimated how cold it was going to be before coming out here. If he'd realized it was this windy, he would've put on an undershirt too.  
  
He just barely hears the sound of Byakuya's sigh over the wind and when he looks up from trying to turtle himself for warmth, he catches sight of Byakuya shaking his head in disappointment. "Honestly, Makoto. Sometimes I wonder how you even managed to get  _this_  far in life," he mutters under his breath. Makoto's about to attempt to defend himself once again against Byakuya's teasing, but stops himself short when Byakuya shifts and Makoto takes notices of what exactly he's doing.  
  
He very carefully slides his own gloves off and in the next second, they're being presented to Makoto, inches away from his face.  
  
Suddenly, for the first time since exiting the school building, Makoto feels warmth as his face flushes, red hot with embarrassment. "Ah - w-wait, no, that - that's not really n-necessary, I - I'm f-fine, really, you don't have to - "  
  
Byakuya cuts him off without so much as a second thought. "You quite clearly need them far more than I do, and I just told you that I have no problems with the cold." He then waves the gloves in front of Makoto's face just once, a firm emphasis to his already firm words.  
  
"B-but...really, are you s-sure?"  
  
"I'm being generous, Makoto; just  _take_  them."  
  
It's clear that Byakuya won't be taking no for an answer here and refuses to withdraw his offer, so Makoto buckles and slowly takes the pair of gloves being given to him, mumbling an awkward, "Th-thank you..." as he does. As soon as they're in his hands, however, Makoto can already tell they're worth more than anything in his own wardrobe. The sleek black leather exterior practically screams classiness and he can't help but feel that someone like him was never meant to even touch gloves like these, let alone  _wear_  them.  
  
"Just staring at them isn't going to make you any warmer, Makoto; they're meant to go on your hands," Byakuya  _helpfully_  reminds him, breaking him out of his momentary stupor.  
  
"Oh, uh, r-right, of course..." He doesn't want it to seem like he's ungrateful for what he's been offered and he really doesn't think Byakuya would just accept taking the gloves back at this point, so instead Makoto's left with no choice but to slip the gloves on.   
  
They're a little big on him, particularly around the wrist, but they're not so ill-fitting that they're ready to slip right off. He isn't surprised by the size - Byakuya's hands are a little larger than his, it makes sense - but what does catch him off-guard is the texture. Though the outside is made of what Makoto assumes is expensive leather, the inside of the gloves are lined with what he is positive is the softest material he has ever felt before in his life - a special blend of cotton, maybe? He can't be sure, but what he does know is that it's amazing and still warm from when Byakuya had been wearing them just before.  
  
He probably looks like a complete idiot marveling at the clouds wrapped in leather he's just put on his hands because Byakuya then breaks the silence he'd left with, "So I'm assuming judging by your reaction, that's better?"  
  
Makoto doesn't even want to know what his reaction looked like, but being brought back to his senses makes him acutely aware of the fact that his mouth had been hanging open. "Uh, yeah!" He answers, probably a bit too loudly in all honesty, before wincing and continuing at a more reasonable volume level, "Y-yeah...it's a lot better, thanks." He clenches both of his hands at once and he's pretty sure part of his soul melts at the warm pillowy texture that cushions his skin as he does. To sate his curiosity, he then goes on to ask, "Say, just...just what are these m-made of, anyway?"  
  
"Merino and deerskin," is the first reply Makoto gets, but then his confusion that must be written plainly across his face nets him a sigh, followed by, "You at the very least understand what deerskin is?  _Please_  tell me you do, it's really not that complex." Though he's never worn it - until right now, he supposes - Makoto is fairly certain the name isn't a trick; it's just leather made from the skin of a deer, right? So that must be the material on the outside. When he nods slowly in response, Byakuya breathes out, "Thank God. Merino is the part you're confused about, then?"  
  
"Yeah, is that...some kind of plant or something?" Makoto asks, all the while trying to resist the temptation to flex his fingers against whatever  _merino_ is.  
  
Judging by the sound Byakuya makes in response, no, it is most certainly  _not_  a kind of plant or something. "Merino is a species of sheep," he corrects, though the tone of his voice only sounds slightly disappointed. "Originally, the species was bred and raised in Spain, but now, most modern Merino exports come from Australia or New Zealand."  
  
"Ohhh..." Makoto's not exactly sure what the point of that history lesson was, but he supposes it was an interesting trivia fact and he definitely hadn't known the information before. He takes a second to absorb the factoid and then once it all clicks together with the question he had asked, he brightens, "Oh! So - it's wool, then? The inner lining?"  
  
" _Yes_ , Makoto, it's wool," Byakuya replies, sounding a bit like that much should've been obvious, but if he really wanted it to be obvious, then why couldn't he have just said as much in the first place? Maybe he just felt like showing off the fact that he's smart.  
  
Makoto hums thoughtfully as he rubs his hands together, both to try and absorb some of the warmth in the gloves that Byakuya had left over for him and also just to relish in the texture some more. As he does so, he says, "Y-y'know, it's funny, I guess I've never really...worn wool all that much before? But I always kind of assumed the texture would be, like...itchy. Definitely not like this."  
  
"That all depends on the type of wool, really," Byakuya says while he crosses his arms, tucking his bare hands into the creases of his coat where his elbows bend. For a moment, Makoto feels bad for enjoying his gloves so much and almost considers returning them, but he's certain Byakuya would refuse, repeating that he and the cold get along just fine. Maybe that's true after all, come to think of it; sure, he might be hiding his hands into the crooks of his arms, but he still hasn't shivered once since giving his gloves up. Plus...Makoto is really reluctant to give the gloves back already; he's sure there's no problem holding onto them until they're both back inside.  
  
As he dwells on Byakuya's statement, Makoto's brow furrows and he finally looks up from the gloves to give Byakuya a curious expression. "But, hang on, wait..." He mumbles to himself while also hoping his voice is loud enough for Byakuya to hear his question too, "Isn't wool just...wool? Like, it all just comes from sheep, right? So...I don't get it." Really, how many types of wool could there possibly be?  
  
However, the look Byakuya then fixes him with, a look that practically screams disbelief, makes him think that maybe that was a dumb question to ask. The feeling is only furthered when Byakuya slowly replies, "Do you - was that a genuine question?"  
  
All Makoto can think to do is to smile awkwardly and shrug when he answers, "Well, uh...yes?"  
  
Instantly, Byakuya's arms unfold just so he can bring one of his hands up to his face to slip under his glasses and rub at his eyes. "...Okay," he says with a deep sigh and Makoto can't help but think that maybe he's being a  _little_  dramatic, but he knows Byakuya well enough by now to know that interrupting to tell him as much might just end up netting him a lecture and he kind of wants the answer to his question. "No, wool is not  _just_  wool. There are different kinds for the different breeds and species the wool comes from."  
  
Makoto is listening, really, he is - after all, he had asked and it would be rude not to pay attention to the explanation he had asked for - but even still, he can't help but take notice of something unrelated. When Byakuya's hand falls away from massaging his eyes, his glasses drop back onto the bridge of his nose, but - they're crooked. Not by much, granted, only a few degrees at most, but still just enough for Makoto to notice. He tries to hold in the grin that wants to break loose because he doesn't want Byakuya to think he's laughing at him or anything - and he's not! Honestly, he really just thinks it's kind of...cute (is that a weird way to put it?) to see Byakuya Togami, Mr. Absolute Perfection, at something less than absolute perfection.  
  
So rather than point out the tiny flaw that he appreciates maybe a little too much, Makoto just allows himself a small smile, nods along to what Byakuya is saying, and asks, "Okay, so...how many different kinds  _are_  there? I mean, there can't be  _that_  many different kinds of sheep, can there be?"  
  
"No, wool doesn't come from just sheep, it can come from goats, alpacas, oxen - there are  _countless_  different kinds of wool, you can't possibly expect me to list them all." Despite saying that, though, Byakuya then does start to count off of his fingers as he continues, "Popular types of wool include angora, mohair, cashmere - "  
  
"Wait, cashmere is a type of wool?" Makoto can't stop himself from blurting out.  
  
Byakuya stops to stare at him in bafflement, the three fingers on his left hand still raised. "Yes? It comes from the cashmere goat. What did you  _think_  it was?"  
  
The tips of Makoto's ears start to burn when he slowly admits, "I...thought it came from the cashmere plant or something?"  
  
"Oh, my God - not  _all_  fabrics come from plants, Makoto."  
  
"I - I know that!"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course, says the one who thought that cashmere and merino were in the same classification as cotton or hemp," Byakuya replies with a snort and the noise makes Makoto pause. That...had been a laugh, hadn't it? Or, well - sure, maybe it wasn't an  _actual_  laugh, but it counted for something, right? It takes him by surprise because Makoto's not sure he's ever actually really  _heard_  Byakuya laugh, so any sound of amusement coming from him feels like a victory. It makes this conversation feel like they're really friends, joking around and having a good time.  
  
It then kind of hits him all at once, all over again that they're  _really_  friends, Byakuya  _really_  likes him, and all at once, here comes the bundle of excited nerves knotting up his stomach again. The excitement he can't contain releases itself as a laugh and then he says, "Look, I'm sorry I'm not a wool expert like you! How do you know so much about it anyway?"  
  
The question seems to catch Byakuya off-guard, or maybe it was the teasing "wool expert" comment that did it? Right, Makoto has to remember that he's new at this, of course, baby steps. Either way, whatever had done it causes Byakuya to stumble over his next words some. "Well, that is - I mean..." He corrects himself quickly, however; let nothing be said about Byakuya if not that he's good at recovery. "Of course I know a lot about it; you expect me to just wear whatever without proper knowledge on the materials they're made out of?"  
  
The idea of Byakuya painstakingly researching all the materials listed on the washing instructions tag of all his clothes is kind of hilarious, but also very much so not surprising. Still, it makes for a pretty amazing mental image. "Well, I think that's what most people do, Bya - "   
  
Makoto cuts himself off when he feels a sudden wet coldness on the tip of his nose. His first thought is that it's freezing rain, which would be just his luck, really - rain when he's already not dressed for the temperature  _and_  without an umbrella? Fantastic. But when he raises his head to the sky and holds out a hand to check, he's pleasantly surprised because what he sees isn't raindrops. It's snow.  
  
He didn't know it was supposed to snow today! Well, granted, he hadn't checked, but still! He can already feel the child-like grin spreading across his face when Byakuya says, "Ah. We should...probably get inside."  
  
"O-oh, yeah, you're probably right, heh," Makoto answers, feeling a bit sheepish at being so completely entranced by just a few snowflakes. It's only a couple so far, but it could easily get worse and borrowed gloves aside, he's still not exactly dressed for any serious cold weather. Even still, he hopes the snow keeps falling for a while and maybe actually sticks to the ground; he'd love to come back out later and appreciate it with a more appropriate number of layers. "Wanna maybe...head to the dining hall instead? We can still watch the snow from the courtyard window and I could really go for some hot cocoa right about now."  
  
Byakuya doesn't answer him at first and just looks at him with an emotion Makoto can't quite place. Initially, he interprets that as meaning his invitation will be turned down. Maybe Byakuya needs some time to himself now - he had been reading before, maybe he wants to get back to that. And he understands, sure, but...that doesn't stop the way his heart sinks in disappointment at the thought. Maybe it's selfish, but he was kind of hoping they'd be spending a little longer together.  
  
But then... "I suppose that doesn't sound awful."  
  
Just like that, his heart leaps again. "Ah - really?"  
  
"You offered, didn't you? Don't make me repeat myself, Makoto," Byakuya says with just a dash of his usual sarcasm, but Makoto can't even be bothered to care.  
  
When they get to the dining hall, Makoto allows Byakuya to get back to his reading - he had never meant to interrupt in the first place. Byakuya hesitates at first - maybe trying not to be rude - but eventually, he takes Makoto's offer, reading his book between sips of coffee. They spend the rest of their time together in silence, but really, it never feels boring or awkward. Every now and again, Makoto stops his snow gazing and glances across the table to where Byakuya sits. There's just something about this comforting silence feels...right.  
  
He takes another sip from his drink, and he swears even his cocoa tastes sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi, the Most Heterosexual Man Alive: fellas is it gay to think the guy you just kind of officially became friends with is cute?

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto Naegi: *literally gives another guy chocolate on Valentine's Day*  
> Makoto Naegi: Yes, this is the Straightest Thing I've Ever Done, clearly.


End file.
